Dry Rainbow: Volume I
Dry Rainbow: Volume I follows the story of 14 year old Lucas Tall, who is caught up in the Grand British Empire's military draft of 14-45 year olds. He is put in Rainbow Twelve, and deployed solo in the Devil's Wasteland. Mission The remnants of the US Government, or, "The Enclave", have found the location of a Mutant GECK that can make a nuclear environment 12 times worse than a Point Lookout lasting 1600 years. The Enclave, led by the President of 2077, Jermaine Brokler, are threatening to nuke Britain. They will fire the Mutant GECK at Britain when they ready it for launch in 70 days. An Enclave battalion of 470 were sent to the Devil's Wasteland to secure the Mutant GECK and launch it. Lucas Tall was sent to Florida to gain the knowledge of the MutGECK's location, destroy the Launch Site and shatter the Enclave forces there, and get home. This story is set in August-October 2099, in the Devil's Wasteland (Florida). Lucas Tall Born without a father in 2085, he grew up in Manchester. Due to the lack of parental guidance, he was rebellious, arrogant, obnoxious, and immature, failing at school, and would be a failure by 18. However, the national service undoubtedly saved him from stooping into the European crime underworld by 17. His mom, Diane Tall always antagonised him (like Tammy Hargrave). As they argued daily, she had enough and sent him away to the military academy in 2099 when draft was brought in. Marcus Rantzen Born in 2054, Marcus was born in England but was extremely against Britain's role in the Big War, and protested in secret often. He decided to join up with The Enclave in 2075, and did spy work by enlisting for the British Secret Service. He continued to do so after the Great War, until 2084, when he was asked to come to California to co-lead a detachment to trek into Florida to recover the MutGECK. He was the father of Lucas Tall. He met Diane at a bar, and soon, he was called in to California, abandoning Diane and his son. He then helped The Enclave plan out the voyage to Florida for five years. He put his Heart and Soul nto the retrieval of the MutGECK. In 2090, they went to Florida, but to their surprise, their calculations were severely wrong, and the plan was a failure. They spent the next eight years fighting the native forces to find the MutGECK's location and paving the way to there. Chapter 1: Preparations * August 26th 2099 - SAS Hereford, Credenhill - 18.33PM - Lucas Tall: Getting prepared for being flown to Florida. It was time to go. Lucas had just finished his affairs before he left for Florida. The door swung open, and in walked his commander, Major Zachary. He was well-dressed wearing a pink checkered tie and navy tuxedo. "Luke, you're going out soon. Have you got everything sorted?" asked Zachary." "Yeah, can we just get this over with? Jesus, your constant 20 Questions is making my nerves hurt." scoffed Lucas. "It's not my call whether you go to Florida or not, don't take your attitude out on me. Lighten up kid, and get on that chopper." barked Zachary. Lucas sighed and headed for the door. There was a scratched yellow box on the wall. He pressed it and the Utility Door ungeared and opened. As he stepped outside onto the runway, a Royal Blue VB-02 Vertibird was parked on the runway awaiting Lucas' arrival. Three infantrymen in Brokler Armour (http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7e/US_Army_powered_armor.jpg) were waiting for him outside. "Get onboard, we're to drop you off at the LZ in Florida." ordered an infantryman. "I can see that I'm supposed to do that." said Lucas sarcastically. "Your supplies and loadout are in the backpack in the cockpit. Don't forget to take it before you leave." instructed the infantryman. Lucas got onboard. It had a gleaming nice chrome finish inside, with bright red leather seats. Lucas took a seat inside. He felt angered that he was 14 and being sent to the Devil's Wasteland on a solo mission, so was rather rude to the personnel. He was outraged at his mom for doing this to him and betraying him. The pilot turned on the Vertibird's engines as everyone walked in. A soldier pulled the ramp up to the roof and closed it. Lucas looked out the window to see his home the last ever time in his life. He guaranteed he wouldn't see it again and make it back home, nor even survive day one. The Vertibird began to ascend and take off. "Oi, Tall, I've gotta go through this Operation Journal with you, tell you the plan of it all, everything." said a soldier. "Not really any point since this is a damn suicide mission." shrugged Lucas. "Very funny Tall, now, I'm Sergeant McCoy, now, when you arrive in Florida, you will be dropped off at the Blue Moon Drive-In near the Everglades. Now, you will be attacked on arrival by the native Everglade wildlife. We'll provide air support during the battle. After that you're on your own." explained McCoy. "Why don't you just drop me off away from the hotzone?" wondered Lucas. "Because we need British Army presence evidence to remain at a minimum. We'll be spotted if we land anywhere nearer to civilisation. We can't let anyone know we are carrying out our Rainbow Twelve missions." answered McCoy. "So what happens next?" questioned Lucas.